a slayer and her team
by btrbaby23
Summary: Katie is Kendall knights twin and he died when they were 19 and so did James diamond the pretty boy of big time rush when is slaying she finds Jo is a witch and Carlos is a werewolf and Logan the brains of big time rush is a watcher in fact the youngest in history what happens when Carlos confesses to Katie will they fall for each other or grow apart.
1. before the apocalypse

**Katie pov*********Katie pov#########Katie pov***********Katie pov#########Katie pov**

**"good morning Carlos"I said as i made Carlos favorite food pancakes and sausage links with orange juice'he is so fucking hot when his flannel pjs hang of his hips shit i really need to tell him i love him'."good morning Katie-cat"he said as he look at my cleavage and looked up and seen i was looking at his abs so he came up to me and and said"Like what you see kit-kat."he smirked and i soon broke the silence by saying"hey carlitos wanna play dirty little secret."I exclaimed and he turned around and said."sure you go first."**

**Carlos pov~~~~~~~~~~~~Carlos pov#########Carlos pov**********Carlos pov~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"sure you go first." i said as i went into my bed room with my 3 puppy's at the door waiting for me too give them a treat puppys are all names are ****Amari is a English water dog,Ebony is a Australian water dog,Midnight is a black tea cup Chihuahua.**

******"Hey girls"katie said i shook the bag and gave them there food and went with katie to her room."ok um my dirty little secret is this...umm i love you carlos."**

****** super long page break**

**Jo's******** pov**

******"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE LONGEST PATROL KATIE!" I exclaimed"katie?"i said"KAITE!"THEN SHE STARTED CRYING"iMISS KENDALL AND JAMES IT ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS I KNOW BUT I WANT KENDALL BACK AND I WANT TO SEE HIM OBSESS OVER HIS HAIR AND LOOKS I WANT MY BROTHER TO SING TO ME I WANT JAMES TO SCARE MY DATES AWAY IF THOSE DAMN DEMONS HADN'T HAVE TOO FEED ON ALL HUMAN BLOOD THEY WOULD BE HERE!"THEN SHE COLLAPSED ON THE FRONT PORCH AND CARLOS CAME OUT FOLLOWING LOGAN"HEY CARLITOS HEY LOGAN HEARD FROM KELLY AND GUSTAVO YET." I SAID WORRIEDLY"KELLY IS ON HER WAY AND SHE FOUND GUSTAVO FIGHTING A ZOMBIE GRIFFIN HAHAHAHA IT WAS FUNNY THE WAY HE LOOKED"CARLOS SAID WHILE GIGGLING."SHUT UP!"LOGAN AND I SAID IN UNISON."THEN CARLOS LEANED DOWN AND GAVE KATIE A KISS AND SAID"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE OK AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE I PROMISE YOU THIS"THEM HE PICKED HER UP AND CARRIED HER TO THEIR IS GOING TO BE A WILD RIDE IN THE CITY OF DEMONS.**

*******SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL BE LONGER AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO BRING CAMILLE INTO THE STORY AND DO YOU WANT KELLY AND GUSTAVO TO DIE OR NOT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF MUSIC CUZ THEY RAID A STUDIO**

******P.S:I AM WANTING TO PUT SOME OF MY READERS IN THE STORY AND THE SEQUAL SO IN THE REVIEWS STATE YOUR NAME AND THE AGE YOU WANT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND SO ON OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT IF I GET TEN REVIEWS I WILL PUT UP 2 MORE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF 1 OK PLEAZE R&R PEACE MY FELLOW RUSHERS:)**


	2. 2077 eternal life

katie pov

"hey um Carlos i have something to tell you"i said warily"what is it kit-kat" k here i go'i thought to myself"um Carlos i..I LOVE YOU!"then i felt his soft and warm lips crash down on mine."I LOVE YOU TOO KATIE-KAT"THEN I KISSED HIM.

CARLOS POV

"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD TELL EVERYBODY ELSE"i SAID"YEAH I DO"KATIE SAID.

10 MINUTES LATER

JO'S POV

I hear a branch crack and i light a fireball to state someone was here"Who is over there"i said worriedly"don't worry drusilla"Carlos said"if you call me that again i swear to god i will not spare one minute to kill you."I said preparing to throw the fire ball when Logan comes in and splashes the fire."shit logie" i said sadly"what are you whining for babe." he said annoyed."you put it out"i said"guys me and Carlos are dating"Katie said"yep it true"Carlos added"and Katie has a talent you all don't know about."then i hear katie.

**_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny_**

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me 

**_then another song._**

**_Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a first impression_**

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth recitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

**_then another shit she can sing._**

**_In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind  
In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words I'll never find  
That I always meant to say to you I can't_**

Cause you turned your face, and now I can't feel you anymore  
Turn your face, so now I can't see you anymore  
Walk away until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away and stay

Turn your face, hmm oh

In my memory, I was hurting, long before we met, oh  
In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left  
And I'll always meant to say to you I can't

So just turn your face, until I can't see you anymore  
Turn your face, until I can't see you anymore  
Walk away until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away and stay

Turn your face

Each time I take you back  
You bring one thousand cracks  
And I accept them, like a fool oh

So now what's your excuse  
What do we have to lose  
Since I'm already losing you

So hard to face, that I can't feel you anymore  
Hard to face, that I can't see you anymore  
So walk away, until you're not standing at my door  
Turn your face, walk away, and stay

Turn your face  
Turn your face, and stay  
Turn your face 

**_logan pov_**

**_"Oh my god Katie you can sing"_**

**_OK chapter 3 will be up soon contest is still going so put in your character names and ages OK R&R_**


	3. note

authors note important to read

so i need a lot of reviews ok plz review the next chapter is going to have jo and logan but mostly carlos and kaite


End file.
